


Whatever It Takes

by Sashataakheru



Series: Strange Magic [3]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPS
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Community: kink_bingo, D/s, M/M, Objectification, Restraints, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Spreader Bars, Whipping, living furniture, sexual abuse of a cello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is obsessed with earning his collar. Jeff is a creative bastard. The end. Set late 1975, some months after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/174497">Quicksand</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo's paired kinks mini-challenge. Prompt was 'bondage (other) & possession/marking'.

"Hey, I got you something. Stay here while I fetch it, yeah?"

Hugh looked up at Jeff in surprise. He'd been miles away and hadn't quite heard everything he'd said. "Stay here, master?"

"Yeah, just wait here. I got you something," Jeff repeated.

Hugh sat up straight. "Yes, sir."

Jeff got up and left him in the front room. Hugh stayed where he was by the sofa, wondering what he had in mind. Their relationship had been going quite well, if rather tentatively, as they both learnt what they liked and disliked. They'd played around a lot. Jeff wasn't used to being with a man and needed a bit of a confidence boost. Slowly, they introduced a few rules into the rest of their lives, just to test the waters. Jeff might ask him one day not to use a certain word in conversation, just to see if he could manage it, or maybe not play a certain note in the studio. Little things to test his discipline and control that made things all the more interesting when no one else knew what was going on.

Hugh had managed to coax Jeff out to a couple of bondage clubs, just to show him what he was supposed to do. It wasn't often the sub trained the master, but Hugh was determined this was going to work and if it meant training his master first before he could live in sublime submission for the rest of his life, then that's what he'd do. Jeff took a while to get used to everything, especially many of the toys, but their natural dynamic made the transition less troublesome than Hugh feared.

Hugh fingered the soft collar around his neck. It was just a cheap thing he'd picked up a while ago while he was waiting for the right chance to ask Jeff to be his master, and he hoped that one day, Jeff would offer him a proper collar. He knew it was strange to be the one making the first move, but he knew Jeff would never pick up on it otherwise, and he'd never been so sure of anything in his life. They had decided the collar would do until such time as they decided to formalise their relationship.

When Jeff returned, he held a small selection of spreader bars, and a riding crop. There was also a mysterious looking box tucked under one arm. Hugh sat up and wondered where this might end up going.

"Oi, go get yer cello, boy. I'll set up," Jeff said.

"Yes, sir," Hugh said as he scampered off to find it. He'd left it in one of the spare rooms upstairs and he carried it down reverently.

Jeff had laid out the spreader bars on the ground and the box was now sitting on the coffee table. Hugh left the cello at his feet and knelt there with his head bowed, waiting for his next instruction.

"Y'know what's in that box? Go on, have a look," Jeff said, handing him the box.

Hesitatingly, Hugh took the box and opened it. Inside was a new collar, good thick leather, with small silver studs around it. A small metal tag hung from it, engraved with his name and who he belonged to. He dared not touch it. "You got me a new collar, sir?"

"Yeah, I did, but you gotta earn it. You've taught me a lot over the last few months and this is definitely something I want to explore with you, but this is a big thing we're getting involved in and I don't want any doubt from you. You gotta prove you deserve this collar as much as I gotta prove I'm worthy of your respect and submission cos once we formalise this thing, there's no going back, okay?" Jeff said.

"Sir, I've never felt this certain about a relationship before. I want this. I want to wear your collar for the rest of my life," Hugh said.

Jeff wasn't surprised at this admission. In some ways, he felt it made things more difficult than they might otherwise be. With a sub already committed to the relationship, Jeff sometimes felt he had less room to move and he'd just have to get used to having Hugh at his feet. But then he saw how much better Hugh was when he was under his control and it was hard to argue a case against taking him on fulltime.

"Well, we'll just wait and see, shall we? No point in rushing things. Go on, get undressed. Time to get started," Jeff said.

"Yes, sir."

Hugh did as he was told, folding his clothes perfectly and set them aside, as he'd been taught. Standing there naked, he bowed his head and waited. Jeff slapped his thigh with the crop, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Since I know you're touchy about her, you can get yer cello out and set it on the floor between the bars," Jeff said.

"Yes, sir."

Hugh appreciated that he'd even remembered that. Carefully, he took the cello out of her case and lay her down where Jeff had indicated. It made him wonder what on earth he had planned that would involve his instrument in such a manner. However, he wasn't too worried. He was sure Jeff wouldn't actually harm her though, and if this was another test of discipline, he'd have to try very hard not to harm her either.

"Want me to lie over her then? That where you're going with this?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you locked into the bars and see how long you'll last. Figured it wouldn't be quite as effective if there was something under there you didn't care about. Felt like uping the stakes a little. That okay?" Jeff said.

"You're a bastard, but I never wanted this to be easy either. Lock me up then. I'll prove I'm worthy," Hugh said.

"On yer knees then. C'mon, I ain't got all day," Jeff said, slapping his thighs with the crop again.

Hurried along, Hugh knelt in place, hovering over his cello as best he could without touching her. Jeff hit his thigh to correct him as he shifted him into position. Hugh remained silent, letting Jeff secure him in place, locking his wrists, ankles, thighs and arms into position. He inhaled sharply as Jeff slipped his cock under the strings near the bridge. the light sensation made him hard. With his limbs held firmly in place, he was unable to move, his position fixed. Jeff had secured the bars to hidden rings in the floor, so he couldn't shift the bars out of the way to relieve the pressure on his joints.

Jeff slapped his thigh as he came and stood beside him. "I wanna see how disciplined you can be. If you move, if you come at all, your precious cello could get damaged. Last all the way through and you've earned the collar. Keep on your knees. Don't you dare move."

Hugh bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

Jeff tied a blindfold around his head. Nothing happened. Hugh waited in position, trying not to let his cock get too excited. Then all he felt was Jeff's soft touch on his skin as he traced the contours of his body. Hugh couldn't see where he was, but he assumed he was sitting beside him somewhere. A hand strayed between his legs, teasing him as he rubbed his cock gently against the strings.

Jeff rubbed his hands over his back before biting down on the skin near the nape of his neck. Hugh hissed in pain, but remained still. Several more bites followed all over his body, testing his concentration. Hugh could feel the endorphins kicking in. He was rather hard by then and he tried to settle himself so he wouldn't damage the instrument beneath him.

Jeff whipped the back of his legs, but Hugh could tell he wasn't trying to hurt him by the way he was hitting him. He was hardly using the sort of force he was expecting and he couldn't work out what he was hitting him with either. When he almost slipped due to a sudden hard slap from the riding crop, there was a moment of panic as he steadied himself again, hoping it wouldn't count against him getting his collar. He felt Jeff grasp his hair and yank his head close as he whispered harshly in his ear.

"Careful, boy," was his only warning.

"Yes, sir."

Hugh swallowed and steadied himself again. His cock had accidentally brushed hard against the strings, leaving him with stinging pain he would be glad to get rid of. It was enough to keep him still. If he moved in the wrong way, he hit the bridge, the wood uncomfortably scraping against his abdomen.

He stiffened his muscles, trying to remain still, as Jeff started lightly spanking his arse. Tensing up took much more concentration than he had anticipated when Jeff slipped a slicked up finger inside him, probing around til he found his prostate, brushing it gently with his finger. The pleasure coursing through his body was more intense than he'd bargained for, and he gritted his teeth as he remained still. His cock hardened, brushing against the strings again. Jeff repeated the action until Hugh was whimpering with need, ready to take his master's cock.

"Gonna fuck you now, boy. Reckon you can handle it?" Jeff said as he prepared him.

Hugh nodded, hoping he could control himself. He had grown quite in love with Jeff taking him however he wanted, and the pleasure had proved quite addictive. Desperately, he thought about anything other than the cock pressed against his arse, trying not to get hard again. Reverse psychology just made him hard anyway as Jeff pushed forward, his hands snaking around his chest possessively.

It wasn't the greatest position for sex, Hugh had figured that out quite quickly as Jeff knelt over him in an inelegant manner. However, that didn't seem to be the point. With Jeff's weight bearing down over him, staying still required much more strength than he had expected. Jeff was a big bloke, and the extra weight made his muscles hurt. If he hadn't had his cello underneath him, he was sure he'd have given up. Stubbornly, he stayed as still as he could while Jeff thrust inside him, holding him firmly as he pressed kisses to his skin and bit his neck, anything to distract him from the task at hand.

Jeff seemed to take forever to come, but eventually he pulled away. Hugh felt him pat his back a few times, as if he was pleased with him. Hugh didn't react as he tried to hold back his orgasm. He'd come close a few times, the pleasure building until he was sure he might come anyway no matter how much he wanted to keep it away. His arms were sore from the effort, but earning that goddamn collar meant more to him than that.

Nothing happened again. Then Jeff was in front of him, yanking his head up as he pulled the blindfold off. Hugh blinked and looked up at him, hoping he'd done enough.

"Yer a stubborn bastard, aren't you?" Jeff said as he looked down at him.

"Told you. I need that collar. I need you," Hugh said.

Jeff brushed his cheek with his thumb. "I never thought you'd do it, y'know. Lemme use the cello, I mean. Thought you'd balk at it. Proved me wrong, you did."

"I need your collar, master. That's all I care about. I want to belong to you completely. Whatever it takes," Hugh said.

"You getting tired yet? How long d'you reckon you can stay like this for then? I don't wanna push you too far," Jeff said.

"Dunno. It'd be easier if you weren't being such a bastard to me," Hugh said.

"Right. You're me new coffee table then. Got a coupla mates coming round. Don't worry, they know about us, they won't tell. I wanna see if you can last that long and keep that still," Jeff said.

Hugh almost asked for a short break, but he couldn't bring himself to show any weakness to his master, not during such an important test. Bracing himself for more relentless torment, he nodded his agreement. He did say he'd do whatever it took to earn that collar.

Hugh remained as still as possible as Jeff fixed him up, shifting him so he was able to lean on his forearms instead of on his wrists. The cello was removed and set back in its case and Hugh almost missed being so close to it. He could forgive Jeff for touching her as he was hardly in a position to put her away himself. To ensure a flat surface, Jeff balanced an old table top on his back, making sure it was straight and level. The only consolation was that it had straps to keep it steady, and Jeff was kind enough to add some padding under his knees and elbows that, while not being the most comfortable things ever, did at least take the edge off the hard floor. Hugh didn't appreciate the extra weight, but there was nothing he could do about it. Staying as still as possible, he fixed his mind on his prize, the collar that was waiting for him if he proved himself worthy of it. Nothing Jeff had done to him had made Hugh want him any less.

Jeff left him alone then, and Hugh settled himself. He'd need all the concentration he could muster. Jeff was hardly going to make it easy for him. Shifting as much as he was able, he made things a little more comfortable for himself. The padding under his knees helped cushion the weight somewhat. His arms were still tired, but he didn't particularly care. Shifting his grip slightly relieved some of the pressure on his wrists, allowing the bars to take some of the weight.

Jeff returned with more toys. Hugh remained silent as Jeff gagged and blindfolded him again with scarves before placing some earmuffs on him to muffle the sound. He could still hear, just a little bit, but it wasn't enough to make out anything in particular. Jeff had put some sort of music on, but he couldn't work out what it was. He could just feel the dull notes and the bass running through the floor towards him, and that was it. Keeping still required a lot more concentration now.

At some point, people seemed to be sitting around him. Hugh could hear their muffled voices. The added weight of the tea tray was a formal signal to keep still. There would be trouble if he moved. What he didn't expect was more than one pair of hands straying all over his body. With the cello out of the way, they were free to stroke his cock, teasing him relentlessly as he tried not to react. The sensations were, however, driving him slightly batty. He didn't know who Jeff had with him, but their hands moved with experience. A finger slid inside him again, stretching him. It took all his energy to keep still as they brushed against his prostate. He whimpered with need and exhaustion as he let his forehead rest against the floor, wondering when it would be over.

Hugh could smell the tea, and the cake, and his stomach growled. While he enjoyed this sort of bondage, and he would never stop Jeff doing it to him again, it required an enormous amount of energy and concentration. He was not perfect at it, he knew that, but he was sure he'd get better with practice. He'd never done it for so long before and his muscles were threatening to give up on him if he didn't stop soon.

There was a hand on his cheek, lifting his head up. Hugh couldn't tell who it was, he wasn't sure if their guests were still there, but assumed it was Jeff as they removed the muffs, the gag, and finally, the blindfold. He wasn't sure Jeff would just let someone else do that to him. As he looked up to see who it was, Jeff smiled down at him.

"Is it over, master?" Hugh murmured.

"Pushed you past your limits, hey? Come on, we'll get you out of this. You can lie on the couch for the rest of the day. You did good," Jeff said.

Hugh smiled back. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

Staying still while he was freed from the restraints was one last test of concentration. He collapsed to the floor, unable to hold himself up. He had been pushed well past his limits, and he was terribly exhausted, but he didn't regret a moment of it. Jeff picked him up and carried him to the sofa, laying him down gently. Jeff made him eat, letting him lean against him for support, and Hugh was finally able to taste the cake he'd been able to smell before. Jeff left soft kisses on his neck as he ate, relieving some of the stress from his shoulders.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep as Jeff massaged him, giving some relief to his aching body. Jeff started stroking him gently as he went, adding some tender bites and a few kisses to help settle him again. Hugh enjoyed every moment of it.

"Yer allowed to come this time, yeah? I reckon you deserve it," Jeff murmured to him.

"Better-better fucking make it a good one, y'hear?" Hugh replied.

Jeff pulled him into a soft kiss as an answer, his hands firm but gentle. Hugh lay back and drank it all in, letting his master bring him some well-earned pleasure. There was no sex, Hugh was far too tired for that, but he gazed down in happiness as Jeff moved between his legs and took him into his mouth.

A warm glow flooded his body afterwards. He had come hard, working off all that pent-up energy, and Jeff shifted him so he was lying in his arms. They shared another kiss, and Hugh smiled as Jeff secured his new collar around his neck.

"Reckon you earnt it several times over. I would've let you go if you'd said you couldn't go on, y'know, before I made you into a table. You didn't have to do that bit," Jeff said.

"What can I say? I'm a stubborn bastard. I said I'd do whatever it took to earn that collar, and if that meant pushing through my own limits, so be it," Hugh said.

"Next time, feel free to say no. I don't want to hurt you or push you too far. It ain't fair to you to force you to do that," Jeff said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll remember that," Hugh said.

Hugh only half remembered Jeff carrying him up to bed. Snuggled under the warm sheets, Hugh drifted off to sleep, his prized collar around his neck. He was sure he'd never been as happy as he was at that moment


End file.
